


Promises Don’t Transcend Timelines, But You Still Have To Pay

by justabitconfused



Series: Out Like a Light [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Dark Klaus Hargreeves, Dark Powers, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Kinda, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus Uses his Powers, Klaus freaks out, Klaus misses Ben, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, hes just emotional, idk how to tag help, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitconfused/pseuds/justabitconfused
Summary: Ben promised Klaus he’d stay by his side. No matter what. And then not only did he leave, but now there’s another Ben. A fake. A fraud. Klaus loses control (actually, he knows exactly what he’s doing, but doesn’t that make it worse?)Inspired by a post by thesevenumbrellas on tumblr!
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, not incest - Relationship
Series: Out Like a Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880704
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Promises Don’t Transcend Timelines, But You Still Have To Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSevenUmbrellas (RosyPages)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPages/gifts).



> Hi! I just wanted to say that this was inspired by TheSevenUmbrellas and they’re linked above :)

‘Listen to me.’  
‘Listen to me.’  
‘LISTEN TO ME.’

But he didn’t.  
He couldn’t.

Gone.  
Gone.  
GONE.

‘I’m not Him.’

No kidding.  
He’s gone.  
He left.  
He was scared...  
He didn’t want to.  
But He left.  
Even when He said He wouldn’t.

‘I don’t know what relationships you all had with Him. He might have made some of you promises.’

Why is this _thing_ still talking? Why was it talking with His voice out of His face even when _it’s not Him?_ It’s right though. He did make a promise. _(A promise that He broke)._

‘But _I_ don’t owe any of you anything.’

Something twisted at that.  
Something shook loose.  
No, this one didn’t owe them anything.  
This one wasn’t Him. It was only pretending to be Him. It was a fake.  
A fraud.  
But someone had to be held accountable.  
The real Him couldn’t be. The real Him was gone.  
Gone.  
A copy is as good as any to be held accountable.  
And this... mimic shouldn’t impersonate Him anyway.  
It should pay for that too.  
The loose thing inside of Klaus agreed.

A part of him paused. _(How could he hurt his own brother?)_

Maybe he should make sure it’s really not Him. _(Not that He doesn’t have to pay as well)._

Klaus sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes were still fixated, staring at a spot just above the fake. He couldn’t look at it. But he had to. To be sure. Trembling, he wrenched his eyes down, look lower, _(don’t stop at the face, don’t look at the face that hurts to look at),_ and stopped at its chest.

It’s not Him. Klaus knows it’s not. Its glow - everyone had one, resting just inside their chest, and Klaus could always see it - it was different. It was different from what His was. His shone- had shone- with a quiet, thoughtful light that was soft and steady, even in death. The fake’s _(because it’s not Him it can’t be Him he’s gone he’s gone he’s GONE)_ the fake’s soul was louder. And darker. So it couldn’t be Him. And yet... the shadowed, alien threads that weaved through like tentacles... both souls had those. So maybe it was Him. But even if it was. He broke His promise. He’d still have to pay.

He’d still deserve it.

The loose thing inside Klaus was rattling now. It writhed and shuddered through him. It wanted out. He looked at the fake. Be... He - the real Him - had always described the tentacles like a constantly shifting thing scratching at His insides. It was a slight itch at the best of times, and at the worst - when it really wanted out - it lashed and whipped and tore through Him until He released it. That was similar what Klaus was feeling now. A small part of him found it curious in a cold, detached way.

Diego’s and Luther’s powers manifested physically.

Vanya’s, Five’s and Allison’s powers all manifested as slight ripples, barely visible warps as they twisted the fabric of the universe to their liking.

Klaus’s own powers rarely manifested visibly at all, except on occasion when his hands shone with that strange, otherworldly light. That same, curious part of him wondered what caused this change in how his powers felt. Maybe it was because of his connection with B- Him.

Stop.

Focus. The majority of him didn’t care about the how or the why anyway. The majority of him didn’t want this to become just another experiment, just another test with his unnatural powers. _(His whole childhood was an experiment, with numbers instead of names. Don’t let this be another)._ The majority of him just knew _it_ _wanted_ _out_.  
So he let it.

It burst from Klaus in tendrils _(like_ _His_ _tentacles),_ except there were only a few. Two, maybe three, and they were made up of pure energy, glowing with that same blue chill that sometimes accompanied Klaus’s other powers. They whipped out and curled around the room for a moment, as if searching. Or maybe calibrating. They held still for a moment. Then they rushed towards B-

No.

They rushed towards the fake _(a fake a fake he’s a fake that’s all he is a fake)_ with a ferocity that almost made them seem alive. They went straight through the fake’s chest and wrapped around its glowing soul that was so like B- His, but with an air of wrongness.  
A difference.  
A shudder ran through Klaus as his power touched its soul. He felt the power he held in - well, not literally in his hands, but essentially in his hands. He was holding its _soul_. And he could do whatever the _hell_ he wanted with it. He paused again. Did he really want to do this? A grin twitched across Klaus’s face as the tendrils of power ripped the light from the fraud’s chest and blew it out like it was nothing more than a candle that had burnt past its use.

Yes, yes he did want to do this.

Maybe that sounds anticlimactic.

It didn’t feel anticlimactic.

It just felt _good_.

Maybe Vanya wasn’t the only sibling to be afraid of.

He was so lost in satisfaction -  
_(It_ _got_ _what_ _he_ _deserved_ _its dues_ _were_ _paid_ _He_ _broke_ _a_ _promise_ _a_ _word_ _for_ _a_ _soul) -_  
He barely heard the hoarse voice of one of his ~~remaining~~ siblings behind him.  
Whoever it was sounded like a scared child.

‘Klaus?’

**Author's Note:**

> *insert generic comment about it being one of my first fanfics and please tell me any criticisms*  
> It wasn’t beta read so it might have been confusing lol (sorry if it was! I tried :/)  
> I didn’t mean for Klaus to be so dark in this but here we are...  
> A lot of this kinda just happened  
> I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
